


Weeping Stars

by The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, i even welcome it, you can all yell at me in the reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: Natalia has flowers to offer to Vladimir





	Weeping Stars

She was night that day, Lady of Night, as Natalia slowly walked through the dusty grounds with a thousand eyes upon her.  
She was white that day the Lady of Night, terribly pale. Her cold countenance embelished by her dark blue eyes, so dark they were.  
She was black, her egregious long black dress deeply ornamented with dark silks and embroideries, would drag along her steps. But she never lost her dignified stance. Clashing with her nightly gown, she carried in her left hand three white stars in the shape of flowers. A precious lily, iris and orchid. Then on her right hand, as if Natalia had plucked the queen of flowers, she carried a single and perfect white rose.

There walked Natalia amongst dust and twilight, Lady of Night announcing that darkness soon would come. And yet, before the last rays of the day disappeared, she searched incessantly for someone.  
Finally she spotted Vladimir between two men, waiting patiently for her.

Without saying a word to the strangers, Natalia approached Vladimir that seemed to smile at her with one of his ever enigmatic but discreet smirks.

How she adored his smile with his pretty mouth and soft lips. Enchanting words were often spoken by him as well as terrible ones if the situation called. But also humourous ones as he had a sharp tongue very talented to the art of snark and irony. And kisses, heated kisses that he always gave her.

One iris for your lips Vladimir.

In that rare occasion he was not wearing his beloved leather gloves and she gazed upon his long, thin fingers that she loved to observe as he feverishly wrote on loose papers while observing her laying on her bed.

"And what are you writing about this time?" - she asked.

Vladimir chuckled, slightly shaking his head negatively but never raising his gaze from his writing.  
Natalia lightly kicked him on his leg.

"Iubita mea please be patient, a good artist never reveals their work until it's finished. That being said it's not my fault that your breasts are such an interesting and enticing subject."

Obviously that he showered her with kisses after that. So much that Natalia could not remember if he indeed finished his work. But she could perfectly recall his fingers, tender and beautiful.

One orchid for your hands Vladimir.

And his eyes, deep crimson always bright and vivid, sometimes they shone in a dangerous brilliance as if he was ready to raise hell and have the time of his life, other times they shone excitedly in pure happiness what was the sun compared to him in those times? And when his precious red eyes would drown in tears of sadness and rage it seemed to eat all the light. Ah but with Natalia no, oh no his eyes were different, they seem to engulf her in warmth and unbridled passion, untamed love. How much he loved and wanted her.  
How much she still loves and wants him. If only he looked at her one more time.

One lily for your eyes Vladimir.

And the rose, the white rose, now resting close to her shivering lips, catching her tears that stubbornly insisted in falling for her pain had to be released from her heart and soul in some shape.  
He had always been a strange unique person. Sociable by nature and yet with a love for the macabre and witchcraft. Rumours said that he used to rise the dead from their graves at night, which he quickly confirmed and added even more exciting facts to that story.  
Ah he was terribly peculiar and she loved him for it. He understood her and believed in her, she adored his little quirks and encouraged even more his magical talents, she could spend hours listening to him talk enthusiastically about the occult. Together they were quite the couple.  
How could his heart hold such a magnificent person as him? It was almost too much for Natalia to comprehend.

One perfect, singular white rose for your heart Vladimir.

At last, after taking her time looking at her love with a terrible scream at the edge of her mouth, Natalia made a gesture to the two men.  
And the coffin lid was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I'm yelling at myself too. This was written for the APH Rare Ship Week on Tumblr with the prompt 'Flowers' but as usual I had to go to the whole morbid and mourning side of the thing. Cheers for my fatalism.


End file.
